Colonel Gentleman
Colonel Gentleman (real name: Horace Gentlemen) was a member of a the original Team Venture and one of Jonas Venture Sr.'s close friends and allies. Colonel Gentlemen is well know for his suave personality and promiscuous sexual antics. Personality Colonel Gentleman is usually shown to be a calm and suave individual who always speaks with bravado and eloquence (as well as a strong Scottish accent), but in actuality, like most of his fellow Team Venture comrades, Colonel Gentlemen was an arrogant man behind the lime light and would often enjoy pranking and tormenting the young Rusty Venture and had no problem when it came to romancing others whether they be male or female even while he was on duty. He was also very fond of fighting and loved killing his opponents in bloody battles, just like most of his peers. Despite this, he seems to have become more mellow and caring in his golden years, albeit he still may get into bloody brawls in bars and will nonchalantly recount events in which he tormented the young Rusty. Despite his harsh past with Gentleman, Rusty made him the godfather of Dean Venture. Colonel Gentlemen appears to be a man who is quite promiscuous and lecherous in bed, gladly sleeping with both women and many men during his life, and he even claims to have done rather "extreme" sexual antics in the bedroom, such as supposedly creating the "Double Frogman/Rusty Venture" and would later document his many sexual escapades in an autobiography. His lust for others did not cease even while he was on duty and presumably while he was married to Mz. Quymn (who also tended to cheat on her husband) which likely resulted in their divorce. Despite his promiscuity during his youth, he would settle down with a very young man of unknown age named Kiki in the middle east during his golden years, but eventually this romance ended as well, likely due to Gentleman's lack of respect and violent behavior towards Kiki. History Horace "Colonel" Gentleman early history is largely unknown, but what is known is he became friends with Jonas Venture Sr. and joined Team Venture. He would take part in multiple adventures and at some point married Mz. Quymn and became a young Doctor Tara Quymn's step-father, but later had a falling out with Ms. Quymn and the two separated possibly from her cheating on him with Jonas Venture and Gentleman for his own promiscuity. After this, Gentleman would spend most of his life in action-filled adventures or sleeping with numerous partners of both genders, and he also enjoyed traveling to the middle east and partying with numerous well-known celebrities from the 50s. Colonel Gentleman continued to serve with Team Venture for many years and as Jonas' son Rusty Venture grew older he would partake in torturing the young man. He later retired along with the rest of the team after Jonas died from an unknown cause and settled down with his young male lover Kiki in the middle east. Season 1 Colonel Gentleman along with the rest of the original Team Venture was summoned by Hank and Dean to save the kidnapped Rusty Venture from the mad scientist Mike Sorayama. In the end Rusty and Brock managed to escape by themselves, but Brock in a blind rage beat the daylights out of the original Team Venture. Season 2 Colonel Gentleman was found "dead" by Hank and Dean at his home while they were searching for parts from Jonas's old invention. In truth, Gentleman was not dead but was apparently in a diabetic coma caused when he ate too many Mallomars with a Yoohoo chaser. The reason for doing was due to that he was suffering from depression caused by Kiki leaving him. A mournful Kiki would later return with medicine for Gentleman and apologized for leaving him, however Gentleman proceeded to punch his young partner in the face while angrily yelling that his "tits were back" (due to his many sugary treats). He then angrily chased Kiki about until ravaging him in bed. Season 3 Colonel Gentleman reappeared on Spider-Skull Island during the opening of the Venture Museum where he punched Rusty for breaking Dr. Quymn's heart. He then explained to the Venture Bros. about his supposed death and how he was saved by a mournful Kiki. Season 4 After Rusty's supposed death, Gentleman was given custody of Dean and attempted to raise him in his home in the middle east. It is later revealed that Kiki had left him and Gentleman was now living a lonely celibate life. In the end, he and Dean return to the US after finding out Rusty was alive and proceed to have a funeral for Paul Entmann. Episode Appearances *Ghosts of the Sargasso *Past Tense *Twenty Years to Midnight *Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman *Now Museum-Now You Don't *Operation P.R.O.M. Christmas Songs *Fan Club Christmas Album 2010 Trivia *Gentleman is a thinly veiled parody of the character Allan Quatermain as played by Sir Sean Connery, with references to his affinity for Aston Martins as well as his accent. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch